James Bonds
by mavjade
Summary: Drabble-ish fics, 150 to 250 words each,  revolving around Neal. Mostly Neal and Peter with some Mozzie and Sara.
1. Set One

**Title:** James Bonds

**Author:** mavjade

**Challenge:** Written for the Mod's Shuffle Challenge on TF.N in the NSWFF (Non-Star Wars Fan Fiction)forum. You had to put your play list on shuffle and write a fic based around the song title.

**Notes:** I just recently started watching White Collar and it hooked me immediately. I watched all 3 seasons in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

This is my first attempt at these characters, so let me know how I did. Each one is a drabble-ish fic, most between 150 and 250 words. I hope to write more of them very soon. I really couldn't think of a title since these really aren't connected other than they are about Neal. I'm sure there are a million fics with this title, so I apologize for the cliche-ness of it . :p

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> Hold me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me - U2

**Characters:** Sara, Peter

**Word Count:** ~300

"You do know what you are getting into, right?" Peter asked Sara as he met her in the elevator, both on their way up to the New York FBI headquarters.

Sara gave Peter a look like he had just grown two heads. "I testified at his trial, of course I know who Neal Caffrey is. But other than all of that, he's fun."

"Yes," Peter agreed, "Yes he is, but..." he trailed off not really wanting to say any more.

"I'm a big girl, Peter and I'm in this with my eyes wide open. We're just having some fun, nothing more."

Peter nodded. He had said what he wanted and anything else was down to her. She was right, she was a big girl and she knew who Neal was and what he had done. If she wanted to have a relationship with his CI, he was not going to say anything more. But he couldn't help to hope she would be an influence on Neal and not the other way around.

"It's the hat isn't it?" Peter asked jokingly making it clear he was done with the third degree. "Woman always love the hat."

"Of course," Sara smiled as the elevator arrived at the 21st floor. "And his brains, his charm, the excitement..." She walked off the elevator and then turned back just before Peter could step out, "Not to mention the thrill when he pulls me to him and kisses me like no one has before." She turned and walked confidently through the glass doors and into the FBI offices.

Peter shook his head as the elevator closed without him getting out, "That was something I really didn't need to know."

...

**Song:** Lasagna- Weird Al

**Characters:** Neal, Mozzie

**Word Count:** 150

"Are you making lasagna?" Mozzie asked as he shut the oven door, confused as to his friend's uncharacteristic dinner choice. "How domestic."

Neal smiled as pulled a bottle of wine out of his wine rack. "I am, and this-" he lifted the bottle so Mozzie could see it, "-is not for you."

"So who's the lucky girl?"

Neal did not say a word, waiting on his old friend to come up with his own conclusions. Mozzie's conclusions to unanswered questions were often farfetched and amusing.

"Please tell me it's not the suit," Moz said plopping into a chair at the table. "Why would you be cooking for the suit?"

"Not just Peter," Neal defended a little disappointed that Moz figured him out so quick.

"Mrs. Suit?" Mozzie asked. "Is this some strange domestic situation of which I have been previously unaware?"

Laughing, Neal shook his head, "It's just dinner, Moz, nothing more. I promise."

"Alright, but why lasagna?"

...

**Song:** So They Say - Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog

**Characters:** Neal, Peter

**Word Count:** 150

Neal spent quite some time sitting at the conference room table studying the piece of art; it was clear the artist knew what they were doing. The colors and brush strokes were almost perfect but, there was a mistake and it would lead them to the person who was doing their best to pass it off as the real artwork.

"It's almost like one of yours," Peter said coming in the door. "So close, almost anyone would mistake it for the real thing."

Neal looked up appearing slightly offended, "Mine would be better."

Peter tilted his head, "Is that right?"

"I said 'would be', not that it was," Neal said leaning back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "I'm fully reformed, remember?"

Peter could not help but laugh. Neal was getting a lot of mileage out of Peter stretching the truth when he was speaking with the US Marshals the week before. "So they say, Neal. So they say."

...

**Song:** Take the A Train - Maynard Ferguson

**Characters:** Peter, Neal

**Word Count:** 250

"You want me to what?" Neal asked, the disdain clearly evident in his tone and facial expressions.

Peter shook his head, "Yes, the A train, you know, the subway."

"Thank you, Peter. I knew what you meant, but this is a Sy Devore," he said pulling on a lapel of his suit jacket. "Have you seen the subway?"

"It won't kill you this once-"

"It might. Can't I just take a cab?"

Peter smiled, "With all that money we pay you for your services. Oh, that's right, your payment is being out of jail."

"Are you in trouble with El again?"

"What?" Peter asked as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Why would you say that?"

"You're awfully sarcastic this morning," Neal said with a grin.

"We're fine. Stop trying to deflect."

"You know, I think the A train goes out of my radius..."

"Oh fine," Peter said pulling out his money clip, handing Neal a small wad of cash. "But when I pull up your anklet info you better have gone straight there."

"I will, don't worry," Neal said he slid into the backseat of the cab he had hailed while he and Peter were discussing the situation.

"Why is it that every time you say that, you get into something I really don't want to know about?"

"Because it works and we solve the case?"

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

...

**Song:** Waiting for the Lights- Tangled

**Characters:** Neal

**Word Count:** 200

It was one of the things he missed the most while he was in jail. If you asked anyone that knew him now: Peter, Jones, Diana, they would have probably said he missed wearing suits. It was true, he did love a good suit, a nice Italian silk tie, but there was something else he missed even more.

Ever since he first came to New York City he had been enamored with the way the city looked at night. How no matter where you were, you could see the lights and would never be in the dark, never be alone, like he had been for so many years. Even if you did not know anyone, there was someone, somewhere in the city, with their lights on.

Even now, he would stand on the balcony at June's place and watch as the sun set, waiting as the lights would start to appear.

So no, it wasn't the suits or the food or the thrill of the con, but the lights that he missed. It was the lights he now took time to appreciate because he never knew when they would be taken from him again.


	2. Set Two

**Set Two**  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Here's another set... they just wouldn't leave me alone!  
>These were written before the winter premiere. I think you can tell where I was watching the previews, lol!<p>

. . . . .

. . . . .

**Song:**Going Down- Hair  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Neal, Peter

"Peter?" Neal said walking up to his friend, who had just walked into his home to find his wife missing. "Peter, maybe you should sit down."

Peter looked around the room as though he was just now seeing all the people who were there. He then turned to face the man who had become his partner, "He took my wife."

"I know," Neal said putting his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Well get her back."

"He took my wife," Peter said a little louder.

"Elizabeth is a smart woman. She'll be-"

"He took my wife," Peter yelled throwing Neal's hand off his shoulder and shoving him into the nearest wall. "This is your fault. Keller has my wife because you can't control yourself."

"Peter, no..."

Jones carefully walked over, reaching his hand up to pull his boss off of their CI, but Neal shook his head. He knew Peter needed to be angry and if Neal was honest, he wanted to be the target of that anger. "We'll get him, Peter. I'll do whatever it takes to get her back."

_"I'll_ do whatever it takes," Peter growled. "And when I find him, this time he's going down, for good."

Neal knew that Peter meant the words he was saying and he vowed right then to not let Peter do something that would ruin his life, even if it ruined Neal's.

. . . . .

. . . . .

**Song:** Nothings Gonna Change My Clothes- They Might Be Giants  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Neal, Peter, Diana

"You realize, if you wore something a little more sensible, this probably wouldn't keep happening," Peter said laughing as Neal held his now ruined tie that probably cost more than Peter's entire outfit.

Neal shook his head, "Wouldn't happen or I just wouldn't care?"

"Either way."

"I'm not wearing anything from a department store," Neal said. "I have standards."

Peter looked down at what he was wearing, "Are you saying..."

"I'm saying Elizabeth is a very patient woman. I wouldn't put up with you wearing that if _we_were married," Neal said as he put the tie he pulled out of his desk drawer around his neck.

"Well then it's a good thing we aren't married, isn't it?"

Diana -who was standing behind them- couldn't help the snort of laughter, "You wouldn't know it, though."

"What?" Peter said, turning around to look at his team member.

"Please, with the way you two bicker," she said. "You're an old married couple."

"We don't bicker," Peter said to her, he then turned to Neal, "We don't bicker."

"You bicker," Neal said. "I win."

Diana smiled as she walked away, "Old married couple."

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

**Song:** Sweetest Thing- U2  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Peter, El

The card arrived the evening before his birthday. As was the case every year, there was no return address and the post mark was from some random place. This time, the post mark said Silver City, New Mexico. Peter didn't believe it, he knew there was no way Neal was in New Mexico or had been to New Mexico any time in the recent past.

He opened the envelop and smile at the card he pulled out. On the front was a picture of an old looking map.

"Is that from Neal?" Elizabeth asked as she walked up behind her husband and put her arms around his shoulders.

"It is," he said and began to read the card aloud.

_"Peter,_  
><em>I figure it's been a few years since you've had a really good chase, so I thought I would give you one for your birthday.<em>  
><em>Somewhere on this card is a clue to your present. Figure out the clues, you get your present. Don't work it out, you'll have to settle for this card.<em>  
><em>Good Luck and Happy Birthday,<em>  
><em>Neal."<em>

"That is so sweet," El said.

"Sweet?" Peter said turning his head to look at his wife. "He's giving me chase."

"Just like old times," El smiled giving he husband a kiss on his cheek. "You have to admit, you do miss chasing him."

Peter nodded. It was true, while he loved working with Neal and wouldn't give it up for much, Neal had been fun to chase. "You're right, just don't tell him that. I wouldn't want him to get any ideas."

. . . . .

. . . . .

**Song:** Till We Reach that Day - Ragtime  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Neal, Peter

"_This,_" Peter says with a venom that practically sprays out of his mouth. "This is why I don't trust you."

"Peter, I..."

"No," Peter stops him before he is able to say anymore. "I don't want to hear any excuses or how sorry you are. This is your fault and I can't help you this time." Peter begins to walk away from Neal before turning around and walking right back up to the other man. "I knew one day we'd reach a breaking point-"

"Peter, please..."

"No, Neal. I won't help you, not this time. Your little friend is so fond of quotes, well here's one for the both of you. You made your bed, now _lie_ in it."

. . . . .

. . . . .

**Song:** Night of the Hunter- 30 Seconds to Mars  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Neal, Peter

This was what he knew the best, when he felt the best; the cover of darkness, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he was a hunter on the prowl and his game was art.

Of course, this time he had someone in his ear distracting him from the work at hand.

"Don't have too much fun," Peter said, his smile evident in his voice. "This all goes back tomorrow."

Neal shook his head. He knew the reason he was here, that he was only doing this to prove security was not up to par, but he would be lying if he did not admit that a part of him missed the game. "I'm not having fun, this is work," he whispers back. It had been many years since he and Peter had worked as agent and con, and while Neal was now employed by the FBI, it was not often that they got the chance to work side by side.

"Right," Peter says. "And I'm the queen of England."

Neal couldn't help but chuckle at the image of Peter with short, curly white hair and a crown. "Be quite," he admonished, "some of us are trying to work."

Peter hears all kinds of noises as time passes but nothing to indicate that Neal needs backup nor that he has set off any security. When ten minutes pass and he hasn't heard anything at all, he begins to worry. Just as he was about to say something, the door to the van opens and a man dressed all in black enters.

"Your majesty," Neal bows as he hands over the goods.

Peter laughs. "I was about to think you were losing your touch, with all that desk work you seem to do."

Neal gives him a sidelong glance as he sits in the seat beside his former partner. "Never."


End file.
